herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saaya Yakushiji/Gallery
Images of Saaya Yakushiji from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. Gallery Images Yakushiji_Saaya_uniform_Asahi.png|Profile in uniform from TV Asahi Yakushiji_Saaya_pajama_Asahi.png|Profie in pajamas from TV Asahi HuPC-profilimg-Asahi-Ange.png|Profile image from TV Asahi HuPC OP1-Saaya waking up.png|Saaya waking up Wecan!!Girlsatmovies.jpg|The girls at the movies Wecan!Saayareadingbook.jpg|Saaya reading a book 1517700774991.jpg|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1517700785614.jpg HuPC01-Saaya_in_class.png|Saaya in class HuPC01-Saaya_is_impressed_by_Hana's_introduction.png|Impressed by Hana's introduction HuPC01-Homare_Saaya_on_school_rooftop.png|Saaya and Homare on the school's rooftop 1517702360065.jpg HuPC02-Saaya_milk_ready.png|Saaya made milk for Hugtan HuPC-Cure Ange transformation pose.png|Transformation pose HuPC02-Ange_sees_her_transformation.png|Seeing her new transformation HuPC02-Ange_agrees_with_Yell.png|Talking to Cure Yell after a battle HuPC04-Ange_worried_about_Homare.png|Worried about Homare 1521330869872.jpg 1523145128768.jpg HuPC Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits 1524438400316.jpg HuPC14_Job_Switch_On_Teachers.jpg|Saaya as a nursery school teacher with Hana and Homare D0LFJv5U8AE0Jvb.jpg HuPC14-Saaya_eyecatch.jpg|Saaya in eyecatch HuPC16_Ange_and_Etoile_worried_about_Ruru.png|Ange and Etoile worried about Ruru 1528586400980.jpg HuPC20 Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant.png|Hana attempts to open PreHeart pendant D18x2NkUgAAPESX.jpg D180bxBUwAAJ15y.jpg D2ByTlAUgAAWPzq.jpg D2ByTlzU0AIdMwD.jpg D2BzdCKVYAIW_9I.jpg D2Lk9xtUcAAD3ae.jpg HuPC21_Saaya_look_at_the_bracelet.jpg|Saaya look at the bracelet D2aCvyFVAAEdSmM.jpg HUGtto PreCure Team Pose.jpg|"HUGtto Precure!!" 1531006323276.jpg|The five girls walking in school Wecan! 5girls hugtan and Harry on a trip.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry walking together Wecan! fivecures end card.png|The Cures, Hugtan and Harry posing together 1531056090071.jpg Ange_heals_Daigan.png|Ange heals Daigan 1531056123835.jpg D2_N3sgVYAIKsdB.jpg 1531612501333.jpg D4CYMI-UwAAm0tp.jpg DjOucv-VAAA-daJ.jpg DjOudCAU0AAcbLn.jpg DjOud0zUwAAWbHe.jpg D4M0R77UIAAUNrH.jpg D4M39SxUIAIOfuX.jpg 1532821654753.jpg D4M39ZtUwAEu26x.jpg 1532821801272.jpg D4M-C7WUEAExv4G.jpg HuPC26_Saaya_with_her_mother.jpg|Saaya with her mother HuPC26_Saaya_happy.jpg 1534031029390.jpg D4qauGwVUAIgidR.jpg|"Be quiet!" D4qdL52U8AExIfa.jpg HuPC28_Saaya_wears_a_glasses.png|Saaya wears a glasses D5uRaPlUcAASyu6.jpg D5ujTu1UIAEanVr.jpg D53n7xLUEAALehG.jpg D54oetDU8AEUS8r.jpg Saaya excited by the story while the others are scared.png|Saaya fascinated by the story D6Wg7mbV4AAoNRs.jpg D6Wk4hDUYAAsCpj.jpg Ange_remembering_the_good_times.png|Ange remembering the good times D6XPZGIU0AUmEBs.jpg HuPC32_Cure_Ange_as_Cinderella.png|Ange as Cinderella DnLHHkEVYAAwqz7.jpg 1538868663271.jpg The girls as doctors.png|Saaya as a doctor with her friends Saaya_being_a_doctor.png|Saaya being a doctor HuPC35_Saaya_hugs_Aya.png|Saaya hugs Aya HuPC35_Saaya_smile.jpg|Saaya smile 1538869765177.jpg|Saaya, Emiru and Ruru shocked Hugtto girls chatting.png|Hugtto girls chatting HuPC41 Saaya and Hana shocking.jpg|Saaya and Hana shocking HuPC41 The girls is starting to cry.jpg|The girls is starting to cry Dt-K HuVAAAycB6.jpg Dt-K IsVAAIkYzC.jpg HuPC43_Saaya_crying_after_seeing_Homare_crying.png|Saaya crying after seeing Homare crying HuPC43 The girls cheering for Homare.jpg|The girls cheering for Homare Dt7skIVVYAAHfPA.jpg Duft4FTVAAAtsn9.jpg|Young Saaya and her mother HuPC44_Saaya_Crying.png|Saaya Crying HuPC45 Job Switch Painters.jpg|The girls changed into painter outfits HuPC45_Saaya_and_her_mother_hugs.jpg|Saaya and her mother hugs HuPC45 The girls get ready for transform.jpg|The girls get ready for transform HuPC45 Merry Christmas Happy New Year!.jpg|Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! DwLzbhcU0AEU2T5.jpg Dwv4AXhVsAApdVD.jpg Dwv7t-NUUAAH5po.jpg|Cure Ange angry Dwv74PrUUAADUu5.jpg HuPC48_Ange_trying_to_talk_George.jpg|Ange trying to talk to George HugPreCure 48 9.jpg HuPC48_Ange_Etoile_gaze_at_the_sunset.png|Ange and Etoile gaze at the sunset DxUAGmeU0AA-UGh.jpg|Hugtto Precure episode 48 ending card Dx39qgVU0AADfA7.jpg HuPC49_Saaya_and_Hugtan.jpg|Saaya letting Hugtan touch her cheek HuPC49 Saaya with a drill.jpg|Saaya excited by the drill Dx3-kJjUYAEMQB3.jpg HuPC49 Saaya gazes at Harry.jpg|Saaya gazes at Harry with tears in her eyes HuPC49_Hana_Saaya_Homare_and_Emiru_running_after_the_train.jpg|Hana, Saaya, Homare and Emiru running after the train HuPC49 Adult Saaya gets a call.jpg|Saaya gets a call about Hana DxT__FUUYAA4m8q.jpg|Saaya as a adult Dx4CB36U0AADL06.jpg Dx4CWvnUUAEHnIM.jpg Dx4DwSSUUAYxtiR.jpg|Hugtto! Pretty Cure's final ending card Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates.jpg|Visual of Hana and Nagisa trying to look after their baby teammates Baby_Ange,_Macherie,_Amour_and_Etoile_using_the_Miracle_Lights.jpg|Baby Ange, Macherie, Amour and Etoile using the Miracle Lights Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden.jpg|Visual of Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hugtto Pretty Cure teaming up to fight Miden Miracle Leap Poster.png|Official Poster MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview.jpg MiracleLeap HUGtto and Star Twinkle preview (2).jpg|Preview visual of the HUGtto! and Star☆Twinkle Cures Miracle Leap visual 13 Cures.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with the 13 Cures leaping out of the clock Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka.jpg|Miracle Leap Visual with Hana bumping into Nodoka Category:Galleries